Oscar (Shark Tale)
Oscar is the main protagonist of the film, Shark Tale. He is voiced by Will Smith. He is a cowardly, proud, cool, street-talking rainbow tropical fish, who dreams of fame and fortune, and in order to achieve his goal, he lies, saying that he murdered Frankie, the son of Don Lino and older brother of Lenny. Biography In Shark Tale Oscar is a professional tongue scrubber at his job the Whale Wash who doesn't seem to get much respect, and seeming to get himself into unwanted situations. In his youth, he admired his dad Earl's work at the Wash so much he decided to bring it to school for show and tell, only for the class to cruelly mock him. This tragic disaster caused Oscar to consider himself a loser and a "nobody". Since then, Oscar dreams to be rich and famous and to be a respected somebody. Arriving late for work one day, Oscar finds that he's already punched in on the time clock, and realizes he has been helped out by Angie, the angelfish receptionist and cashier at the Whale Wash (and harbors a secret unconditional crush on him). He stops by her office to thank her and chat, and exasperates her with his latest get-rich-quick-scheme: bottled water. Angie advises Oscar to just do his job "which, by some miracle, you still have." And Oscar leaves the reception booth. As the day progresses, Oscar bemoans his existence shoveling slime in the gaping maw of an endless line of whales. A prank turns unpleasant when a whale is accidentally hit in the eye with a jet of soap and thrashes about in pain. Oscar closes the emergency clamps to hold the whale immobile and squeegees the soap from the whale's eye, shortly before Syke's jellyfish henchmen Ernie and Bernie arrive and hurl him into Sykes' office. To raise the cash to pay of Don Lino, Sykes demands that Oscar owes him five thousand clams, to be paid back by tomorrow. A shocked Oscar asks how he can possibly come up with that much money with so little time, but Sykes dismisses his worries and tells him to bring it to the racetrack tomorrow, or else. Oscar asks "or else what?" to which Sykes responds "The boys'll explain." As Sykes leaves, Bernie stings Oscar in the eye as a warning. That evening, Oscar mopes on Angie's balcony as she tends to his swollen eye. She can't understand why Oscar always gets himself into these situations, nor his obsession with trying to live at the top of the reef. Oscar recalls his late father, a tongue-scrubber at the Whale Wash for 25 years and how he admired his work so much he brought it to school, only for the class to cruelly mock him for it. After that, he desperately wanted to be a somebody. Angie tries to explain to him that he doesn't need to live at the top of the reef to be a somebody, and, feeling sorry for him, she tries to help him out by giving him a pink pearl – a precious gift from her grandmother. Oscar is reluctant to take such a valuable object from her, but Angie insists, saying it will get him the money he needs to pay back Sykes. The next day, Oscar has pawned Angie's pearl and arrives at South Side Racetrack with the 5,000 clams, but becomes distracted in his dreams of fame. Hearing the race is rigged, Oscar instead foolishly bets all of Sykes' money on Lucky Day to win. The boldness of the wager attracts the attention of gold-digging femme-fatale Lola, When Sykes turns up with Ernie and Bernie, he is furious that Oscar has placed a bet with the money he is owed, and Lola, realizing that Oscar isn't the millionaire she imagined, quickly loses interest in him, and dismisses him, calling him a "cute but a nobody." Sykes brings Oscar to watch the race and everything seems smooth sailing and Lucky Day is pulling ahead of the horses, when suddenly the horse trips on the finish line and the race is lost. Oscar sees his dreams of begin rich and famous evaporate, and Sykes, inflating in anger, tells Ernie and Bernie to find the deepest, darkest hole in the ocean. Ernie and Bernie take Oscar out into the wasteland surrounding the reef, and, with Oscar tied to a rock, torture him with their glowy stingers. At the same time, Frankie and Lenny approach from the direction of Lino's ship. Frankie tells Lenny it doesn't come any easier than this, and instructs him to eat Oscar. Ernie and Bernie flee as Lenny approaches. Lenny psyches himself up to eat Oscar, but can't go through with it, and tries to fake it by biting through Oscar's ropes and thrashing his tail to stir up a cloud of silt to hide Oscar's escape. But Oscar is confused by Lenny's attempt to save him, and is still there, looking baffled, as the silt settles. Furious Frankie tries to attack Oscar himself when suddenly, an anchor falls on top of him, crushing him to death. Lenny swims off distraught, leaving Oscar along with Frankie’s body when Ernie and Bernie return. Realizing he can become famous, Oscar lets them believe he killed the shark. Oscar returns to the city with a new title of the Sharkslayer. Sykes becomes his manager, Lola becomes his girlfriend, and Oscar moves to the "top of the reef" to live in luxury. When several sharks get close to Oscar's neighborhood, Oscar's neighbors expect him to drive them away. When Oscar runs into Lenny, Lenny (who does not wish to return home) forces Oscar to let him stay with him since he is aware of Oscar's lie. Soon, Angie finds out about the lie, Oscar and Lenny convince her to keep quiet, though she is heartbroken by Oscar's dishonesty. With Don Lino planning revenge, Oscar and Lenny stage an event in which Lenny pretends to terrorize the town and Oscar must defeat him throwing him into the depths of the ocean. Then Lola forcefully kisses Oscar in front of the cameras causing Angie to leave in anger, jealousy and sadness. Angie furiously argues with Oscar over is lies and fame resulting in her finally confessing that she'd always loved him, "before the money, and before the fame". Angie then tells Oscar that she no longer sees him as a somebody but now a "fake, sham, con and a joke." Oscar, deeply hurt tries to say something, but Angie tells him to go away as she is "tired of hearing about how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough; including me." Oscar sadly swims out of the warehouse, while Angie weeps. As Oscar sadly swims around the reef, he sees how much his lie has affected him far more than he'd intended it to. He sees the Shorties and Crazy Joe laughing. Oscar remembers how fun the bottom of the reef was like and how he still enjoys it. He then looks at his penthouse and his smile quickly fades. He then sadly enters his penthouse ignoring the party inside and shuts the balcony door behind him. When Lola comes out on the balcony Oscar rethinks his feelings and dumps Lola--which unfortunately, leads to her great fury as she mercilessly whacks Oscar against the windows, before sulking away. The next day, Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie, but before he can present them to her, he finds that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie to force a sit-down. Lenny comes along now disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. They arrive at the meeting to find Lola (who obviously arranged the whole thing) next to Don Lino, while Angie is tied up and gagged and presented to Don Lino on a plate who prepares to eat her if Oscar doesn't comply. In response Oscar has Lenny (disguised as a dolphin) to grab Angie and eat her on the spot (grabbing her in her mouth, but not swallowing), but Lenny begins choking and vomits Angie out. Lenny's disgust in fish causes Lino to recongize his youngest son. Lenny in defeat, sheds his dolphin disguise. Lino, however is embarrassed of the situation and accuses Lenny of "taking sides against the family". When Oscar tries to defend Lenny, Lino's sadness quickly turns to fury, and he begins to chase Oscar, snapping his jaws at him. Oscar leads Lino towards the Whale Wash. He pulls down a lever to trap him into a whale clasping device, only to discover that he trapped Lenny by mistake. Lino continues to chase Oscar. Eventually, Oscar subdues Lino by trapping him into another machinery, leaving him face to face with Lenny. As a crowd cheers Oscar on, a disappointed Angie begins to leave believing Oscar will CONTINUE to live a lie. Oscar can't take it anymore and finally confesses the truth that he lied about being a Sharkslayer, and an anchor killed Frankie. Lino asks Lenny why he never returned home if there never was any Sharkslayer. Lenny repsonded "You always wanted me to be like Frankie. I'll never be the shark you want me to be." Oscar gives Lino a speech of How everybody accepts Lenny's behavior and why Lino can't do the same. Remorseful, Lino asks Oscar to free him so he can reconcile with Lenny. He then makes a truce with the reef. Angie, amazed that Oscar confessed, forgives him and kisses him. When Katie Current asks Oscar what's next for him after he lost everything he lied about, Oscar looks very thoughtful. Oscar forsakes all the wealth he has acquired, makes peace with the sharks, becomes co-manager of the Whale Wash (now frequented by sharks, killer whales, and swordfish), and starts dating Angie and enjoys a happy, honest life as he and Angie dance on the Whale Wash sign. Personality Oscar would prefer to run away from danger rather than fight it, but he is actually very caring and will do anything to protect his friends from danger. He had no qualms about lying in order to make himself appear more heroic and powerful than he actually was. Oscar liked to think of himself as a ladies man but was somewhat awkward around females, accidentally bumping into a pillar when trying to seduce Lola and stuttering when he tried to tell Angie how he felt about her. Oscar quickly became close friends with Lenny and was romantically interested in Lola but eventually realized that she was shallow, vain, vengeful and selfish. Instead he fell in love with Angie. He also manages to make peace with Don Lino after admitting that he wasn't a Shark Slayer, thus saving the reef from Lino and his sharks. Appearance Oscar is a blue streaked wrasse fish with blue and yellow striped tail fins, a white belly, a yellow head, and green and blue stripes on his body. Gallery Young_Oscar_cruelly_mocked_by_his_class.jpg|Young Oscar cruelly taunted by his class for admiring his father being a tongue scrubber. Oscar longing and dreaming of becoming Rich.jpg|Oscar dreaming of becoming rich and famous Oscar flirts and dances with the turtle waxers.jpg|Oscar flirts with the turtles Oscar snatches Angie's phone.png|"Yo, Sorry, dun, Angie needs to get her freak on. Could you please hold on for one moment?" Shark Tale Angie and Oscar.png Oscar with Ernie and Bernie.jpg|Oscar with Ernie and Bernie Oscar scatting a finshake with Sykes.png|"Snap your fin, Sykes! You're not snappin' it!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1517.jpg|"Hey don't sweat it, Sykes; a lot of white fish can't do it." Sykes frustrated with Oscar.jpg|Oscar begs Sykes for more time to pay him Angie gives Oscar her grandma's pearl to get him out of Debt from Sykes.jpg|Angie gives Oscar her grandma's pearl to get him out of debt from Sykes. Oscar_foolishly_bets_all_of_Sykes'_money.jpg|Oscar foolishly bets all of Sykes money on longshot horse Lucky Day Oscar dismissed by Lola.jpg|Oscar dismissed by Lola Sykes sees Lucky day lose the race.jpg|"Uh, remember your happy-place, Sykes!" Oscar bound and gagged by Ernie & Bernie.jpg|Oscar bound and gagged Oscar next to the dead Frankie.jpg|Oscar next to the dead Frankie Oscar yell.png Oscar's great white lie.jpg|Oscar's great white lie "Yeah exactly how it looks? That's how it is!" Oscar and Sykes make a deal.jpg|Oscar allows Sykes to profit his new image. Any Shark in Oscar town is goin down!.jpg|"Any shark, try to mess around in Oscar-town is GOIN' DOWN!" Lola_flirts_with_Oscar_in_front_of_Angie.jpg|Lola flirts with Oscar in front of Angie Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5043.jpg|Oscar and Lenny hiding behind the wall Oscar sneaking Lenny into town.jpg|Oscar sneaking Lenny into the reef shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5704.jpg|Lenny reveals that Don Lino is his dad, causing Oscar to realize in horror that the dead shark was Lino's other son. My guys are comin' for ya Shark Slayer!.jpg|Lino informs Oscar that he has his mob sent after him. Angie confronts Oscar About bringing Lenny in the storage room.png|Angie confronts Oscar of Having Bringing Lenny into the storage room, where Oscar accidentally blurts out his lie. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6202.jpg|"SHARKS! Are COMING! To GET ME!" Lola_forcefully_kisses_Oscar_in_front_of_the_cameras.jpg|Lola forcefully kisses Oscar, causing Angie to leave in jealousy, anger and sadness Oscar arguing with Angie about his lies.png|Oscar arguing with Angie about his Sharkslayer scheme. Oscar sadly leaves the warehouse.jpg|Oscar sadly leaves the warehouse Oscar releasing stress.jpg|"Angie was right. I am a joke. Oscar_decides_to_dump_Lola.jpg|Oscar decides to dump Lola Lola_slams_Oscar_against_the_windows_before_sulking_away.jpg|...which unfortunately, leads to her great fury, as she mercilessly slams him against the windows, before sulking away. Oscar finds the necklace he gave Angie as he hears the sharks have kidnapped her.jpg|Oscar finds the pearl necklace he gave Angie as Luca confirms that they've kidnapped her. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7833-2.jpg|"They've got Angie. And they want a sit-down. I-I've never meant anyone to get hurt. Esp-Especially not Angie! This is all my fault." Oscar finds Angie's doodle, showing how much she loves him.jpg|Oscar finds Angie's doodle, showing how much she loves him. Oscar deciding to save Angie from the Shark Mob.jpg|Oscar decides to go to the sit-down to save Angie. Oscar coming up with a plan to save Angie from the mob.jpg|Oscar comes up with a plan to keep his charade long enough to rescue Angie Oscar Lenny & Sykes Laughing.jpg|Oscar, Lenny, and Sykes laughing Oscar facing Don Lino.png|"And take a good look Lino." It's OVER! You're ol' school! Oscar leads Lino towards the Whale Wash.jpg|Oscar leads Lino towards the whale wash. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-8808.jpg|Oscar trapping lino in the machinery shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8930.jpg|"STOP! I AM NOT A REAL SHARKSLAYER!" Oscar admitting he Lied about being a Sharkslayer.jpg|Oscar admits the Truth shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8971.jpg|Oscar telling the truth to Don Lino Crazy Joe using smooching puppets in front of Oscar and Angie.jpg|Crazy Joe uses kissing puppets in front of Angie and Oscar. Oscar embarrassed Joe you're not helping.jpg|"Joe you're not helping! (embarrassed chuckle)" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9221.jpg|Oscar & Angie kiss Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9338.jpg|"Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash is now open for business!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9346.jpg|"Let's get this party PUMP PUMP PUMPIN!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9351.jpg|The crowd cheers for Oscar Oscarlicious fun.jpg|Oscarlicious Fun at the Whale Wash shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9534.jpg|"Keep up with me! Don't make me lose ya! 'Cause you know I'd lose ya!" Oscar leads the washers in dancing.jpg|Oscar leads the washers in dancing shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9549.jpg|Fish & Shark Dance off shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9554.jpg|Oscar & Lenny aruging over dance moves. Oscar & Lenny noticing Shrimp dance moves.png|Oscar and Lenny noticing shrimp doing impressive dance moves. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9647.jpg|Oscar and Angie dancing on the Whale Wash sign Category:Fish Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Rich Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Villain's Crush Category:Dimwits Category:MAD Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Male Damsels Category:Famous Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Former Idiots Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Con artist Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Lead Males Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Control Freaks Category:Pacifists Category:Sea Creatures Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Power Hungry